


Skinny Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU, prompt i found on tumblr idk, s/o to sprinkleofirish on tumblr for prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic in which both Louis and Harry are famous youtubers and have a not-so-secret crush on each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably so bad i am so so so sorry

Louis started making YouTube videos when he was 16 years old. At the time, YouTube wasn't really a big thing. You could say YouTube grew up with him being a part of it, but the way he saw it, YouTube raised him, and did some growing up of it's own at the same time. By the time he finished high school, he had almost 1 million subscribers. One of those, being Harry Styles.

Harry was 14 when Louis started making videos, but only first saw his videos at 15. Louis inspired Harry to start making videos of his own. Because his family had little to no money, the videos were first filmed on a crappy flip phone. As Harry got older, he bought himself a laptop and a nice camera. Because of his dimpled smile and green eyes, he caught on like a wildfire. Within a year of making videos he had almost a million subscribers. 

At this point Harry decided he wanted to meet Louis. After months and months of replying first on Twitter, making first comment on almost all Louis' videos, he eventually managed to Skype him, and within days they were sitting on Harry's floor filming the first of many collabs. It was called "Making Friends With Your Stalker" and it was uploaded to Louis' channel.

 


End file.
